Friendz 4ever
by EdwardJasperAndEmmettLoveME
Summary: Bella goes to college and is already a vampire when she meets the cullen family! Will Edward and Bella be together? Suck a summarys but it's really good! So please give it a chance! T for swearing and because i get paranoid!


_Here's a new story from me! Hope you like it…no LOVE it!_

_I don't own twilight or any of the characters but I wish I did!_

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a vampire. Yeah I know that humans think that vampires aren't real but guess what…they are!

I had been a vampire for about 40 years now even though I looked like I was 18 and I loved it. I hunted animals because just the thought of killing an innocent human is…sickening.

I was a sophomore at Yale University. I had been changed by a woman named Victoria and she was pretty much my mother now.

She came to my dorm every night and we went out and hunted of stayed in and talked about what was happening at home and how "Father", James was doing.

I loved James and I always thought of him as a father even though really my real father was Charlie but he and my human mother, Renee, were killed in a car accident 41 years ago.

James and Victoria found me lying on the forest floor with bloody cut wounds on my wrists.

Yes I wanted to kill myself but I only wanted to because I couldn't stand the pain of loosing Charlie and Renee. I still remember what it felt like being changed.

_FLASHBACK_

_I lay curled up in a ball on the forest floor. I felt the pain on my wrists and smelled the sickening rusty smell of the blood, that's when I heard voices._

"_Oh my gosh, James! Look!" I heard footsteps and ice cold hands touched my cheek. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen staring down at me with panicked eyes and a little…longing expression in them also._

_That's when I saw another person beside her. I looked toward the new stranger and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had cropped dirty blond hair and the same eyes as the woman, deep gold._

"_Can we save her?" the woman asked in a pained voice. The man looked down at me and sighed. _

"_We have to try." He said and right as I was about to black out from all the blood lose, he put his lips on my neck. What was this man doing!_

_That's when I felt the pain. So excruciating I screamed in protest. I looked around with wild eyes trying to find the beautiful woman._

_When I found her she had the same pained look on her face. Hey! I was the one in pain here!_

"_I'm so sorry dear, it will be over soon." And everything blacked out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shuddered at the thought of the pain and sat down on my coach in my dorm. I didn't have a roommate right now but the office had contacted me and told me that new students were coming and were going to be staying in my room.

Well two girls were going to be staying on my room not there four brothers. I really didn't want to share a room with three girls. Even though I am in control of my thirst, just breathing in a humans sent burns my noise.

If the girls coming got to close I would just have to use my power on them. Well my powers.

I could produce a shield. One physical and one mental. The physical one could keep anything I wanted away from me and the people I loved and the mental one could keep anything to do with my mind or others away.

Another power I had was earth. Yes I know your thinking "Cool! I would love that power!" but really it's a pain in the ass.

For example, let's say I am taking a test in one of my classes and I am concentrating really hard (Even though I already know all the stuff they teach). Well the ground starts to shake and everyone has to hide under the tables to protect their little, fragile heads. It's happened.

Those are the powers I have and usually vampires only have one. Well that's what Victoria and James say anyway. See I have never seen a vampire other then James and Victoria. That reminded me Victoria should be here soon!

Knock knock knock. I heard from the door. I got up from my couch and ran at vampire speed to the door. As long as no humans saw me run then why should I hide it?

I flung the door open and was engulfed in a hug from James. I smiled and hugged him back. I hadn't seen my parents for a week because they had gone to Europe for a trip and I usually see them every night.

"Hey freaky Bella!" James said. And he released me. He called me that because I had more then one power. Victoria rolled he eyes and pushed him aside playfully so she could give me a hug.

"Ah Bella we've missed you!" she said and she slung her arm over my shoulder and led me to the couch. We sat down and James put on the football game.

"I've missed you guys so much to!" I said and I rested my head on her shoulder. Her bright red hair tickling my face.

"So anything happen while we were gone?" she asked and she smiled at James as he jumped up and down because of a good play on TV.

"Well the school office called me a week ago and said that some new students were going to be coming and that two girls would be moving into my dorm." I said and Victoria looked around at me in shock.

"What? Do you think you're ready for this?" she asked worriedly and I knew she didn't want me to be in pain. By this time James had turned his attention to our conversation.

"Yeah Bells, we can call the office and make sure you get your own room." He said and his hand reached into his pocket to pull out his iphone.

"Well actually I want roommates. I think it will be fun to get to know some people." I said and James put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well if you want but anytime you want a room to yourself just tell me and we will get it taken care of." James said and turned back to the TV.

"When are they coming?" Victoria asked.

"Tomorrow, so I should start to pick up a little."

"Alright I can help if you want." She said. I shook my head.

"No, you sit and watch football it will take my 1 min." I said and I swept across the floor and picked up anything that was out of place. In exactly one minute I was done.

"Well then I guess you really didn't need any help." She said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and looked at the time. 5:50 AM. Since we didn't have to sleep we just hung out all night.

"Well we better get going. You have studying to do." She said and she went over to the TV. James was about to protest but stopped when she put her hands on her hips and dared him to say anything.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow so you can stay if you want." I said and I saw James' face look at Victoria hopefully.

"We should get going anyway dear. We have a house to clean!" she said and he came over and kissed me on the cheek. She left the room and James came over to me.

"Well I'll see you soon freaky Bella." He said and he hugged me.

"Bye dad." I said and I saw his face light up. He loved it when I called him dad.

When they left I got out my book, Wuthering Heights. Even though I had read this book about 19 times I couldn't stop reading it.

I read the whole book through and decided to watch some TV until the new comers came. They would be here at 12 and it was know 11. Ugh! I hated waiting!

After about 45 minutes of watching the bad acting of humans I got bored and decided to just walk around and clean up a little even thought to a human's eye it would have been spotless.

I started in the living room (because we have a lot of money I can afford to own a place with a kitchen, living room and three bedrooms.) I dusted off the glass coffee table that was in front of the leather sofa I had. I looked at the hardwood floors and decided that they were pretty clean so I didn't need to clean them. (Picture of dorm on profile)

I dusted of the 50 inch TV that James insisted I have and I went to the kitchen. Even though I didn't eat I didn't want people to get suspicious or anything. I started off by cleaning the cabinets and then moved onto the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. Then I mopped the dark hardwood floors.

I decided I should move onto my room just in case the new people wanted to have a tour.

I opened my door and smiled. I loved this place; my room is my favorite place to be. It has everything I liked. CDs, a 40 inch TV, books. My bed was grey and sat on a deep red bed stand. The floors were dark wood and I had a fuzzy black rug on the floor. (Pic. on profile.)

That's when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly pulled on a pair of ripped shorts and a deep red tank top that was a little loose on the top and tighter at the bottom. I put on my tall brown boots. I wanted to look good. I put my necklace that had real diamonds and connecter circles. I smiled at my outfit and walked to the door.

When I opened it I was shocked. There was four people standing there and they were all gorgeous. But this isn't what surprised me, what did was their gold eyes staring at me with the same shock on their faces.

The first person I saw was a tiny girl with short spiky hair. She looked slightly like a pixie. She was beautiful. She had a huge grin on her face and was slightly bouncing up and down.

There was a tall, medium built man with sandy blonde hair. He had a goofy grin on his face and he was staring at me. When the pixie like girl saw she elbowed him on the ribs.

There was a gorgeous girl with blonde hair and a fit body. She had a smile on her face and she was also looking at me.

I looked to her right and a giant man. And when I mean giant I mean HUGE! He had muscles on top of his muscles and he had his mouth dropped open.

"Hey! Look, another vampi-" the huge man started but ended up getting cut off by a hit in the back of the head by the Blondie.

"Oh my god! Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper." Said the pixie and she pointed to the man with sandy haired who was still staring at me.

"This is Rosalie," she pointed to the blonde girl. "And this is Emmet." She said pointing to the huge guy at Rosalie's side.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said and I shook hands with everyone. When I got to Emmet's hand I shook it and tried to let go but he wouldn't let go. He bent down and kissed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you beautiful." He said and Rosalie smacked him in the head. He flinched and let go of my hand.

"Ow." He moaned but shut up when he say Rosalie's glare.

I smiled and Jaspers breathing hitched. Alice glared at him but turned her attention back to me.

"Come in, come in." I said and I turned and walked into the living room with them fallowing me.

"Well here's the living room." I pointed to it and I saw Emmet's and Jaspers eyes widen at the TV and I say Rosalie's and Alice's eyes widen at the view from the window.

"Holy shit! This place is awesome!" Emmet says and he flops down on the couch fallowed by Jasper. Rosalie and Alice roll their eyes and turn to me.

"This is amazing. Um…how much is the rent?" Alice said. I could tell they didn't need to be worried about how much this placed would cost because Alice was wearing 3,000 dollar shoes.

Now that I realized what she was wearing I had to know were she got it. It was adorable! She was wearing a white tank top with a baby blue covering and she had ripped jean Capris on with stiletto shoes on.

Rosalie's outfit was adorable to! She had a denim mini skirt with black heels that he hundreds of stapes and her shirt was grey and had one strap on her shoulder. Wow I have to go shopping with these girls!

"Oh well this place is all paid off. I paid it all off my first year." I said.

"Oh my, well here take this." She was digging in her purse and I knew she was looking for some money. I grabbed her hand.

"No. I don't want your money." I said and she smiled and put her wallet into her purse again.

"Well I will give you a tour." I said and they nodded eagerly. After I was done giving the girls a tour we headed back to the living room to find Emmet, Jasper and a new man all sitting together on the couch.

"God dammit!" Emmet yelled at the TV which was on a football channel.

"What the hell!" Jasper yelled at the TV also.

"These know good son of a bitches don't know how to play football!" yelled the mystery man.

"Hey boy's." Rosalie said and she walked over to Emmet and kissed him on the cheek. Aw their together! How cute!

"Hey Jazz." Alice said and she walked over to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. Cute! Their together!

"Oh, hey Edward, did you bring all out stuff up?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah…oh and thanks a lot guys for helping me carry it all." The mystery guy who I thinks' name is Edward, said sarcastically.

"Well what can I say dude! Football was on!" Emmet said and he pulled Rosalie onto his lap. Jasper just nodded.

"Oh, Bella meet Edward my brother…Well adopted brother." She said and Edward turned around to see who Alice was talking about.

Right when he saw me his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. He swallowed hard and ran his hand through his soft, bronze colored hair. The corners of his mouth went up ever so slightly.

He was gorgeous. His eyes burned holes into me and I felt his gaze run over my body quickly before meeting my gaze once again. If I could have blushed I would have.

I looked at his outfit and couldn't help but think that Alice had dressed him. He had a grey shirt with white lines running down it. He had jeans on and a pair of black shoes on.

Jasper had on a green sweater and a tie under it. He has dark wash jeans and a flat hat on. It was adorable.

Emmet had a blue, black and white plaid shirt on with black jeans and black shoes. All I could think was that I was glad I put on this outfit.

"Hey." I said, trying to get him to speak again. He smiled a crooked smile that would have stopped my heart if it wasn't already silent.

"Hi." He said and I smiled back at him. Rosalie and Alice were staring at me with one eyebrow up. I smiled more and looked down.

That's when Alice's eyes went blank and she gasped. What happened! I looked around for any sign of threat but there wasn't any.

"Alice! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. No one else seemed to be worried about what was happening.

"Oh I totally for got! I can see in the future!" Alice said, coming back from her daze. I looked at her in shock. A physic!

"Here come here. Let's get to know each other better." Rosalie suggested and she pointed to the couch. I walked to the couch and sat down at the only other seat, which happened to be next to Edward.

We spent hours talking and telling each other about our pasts. I learned that they were all adopted from Esme and Charslie. Emmet and Rosalie were together and Alice and Jasper were together. Edward was still single. I smiled at that part.

I also learned that Jasper could make people feel a certain emotion and could feel people's emotions to.

Alice could see the future but only if someone made a solid decision. It was still cool.

And Edward could read minds! Read minds!! How cool is that! But he said he couldn't read my mind and every ones eyes widened…except mine.

That's when I decided to tell them about my power…well powers.

"Well, my powers are to-" I was cut off by Jasper.

"Wait…you have more then one power?" he asked with shock in his eyes. I nodded and every ones eyes grew wide.

"I can shield mentally and physically and-" again I was cut off but this time by Emmet.

"I bet I could break through your shield." He said with a smile forming on his lips. I smiled back evilly.

"Why don't we try?" I said and I stood up and walked to an open area in the living room, Emmet fallowed.

"Okay now when I say three you run as fast as you can at me okay?" I said. I knew that I would win this because James and I had tried this before. Emmet nodded and went down into a crouch.

"One, two, three!" I said and Emmet came charging at me. I felt the elastic stretch around my body and it formed an invisible circle around me. Right when Emmet came close enough he slammed into the shield and flew backwards. He caught himself but looked at me with amazed eyes.

"Holy shit! That is so wicked cool!" he yelled and he sat down on the couch again and rubbed his head. Every one looked at me with amazement. I smiled and ducked my head, I hated being in the center of attention. I went and sat back down on the couch.

"Do you have anymore powers?" Jasper asked eagerly. I nodded and sat up straight.

"What's the weather supposed to be like today?" I asked and every one looked at me with confused eyes…except Alice which I knew already knew what I was going to do.

"It's supposed to be sunny all day." she said and she smiled at me. I smile back and closed my eyes to concentrate. Then I heard a gasp and knew it was working.

"You can control the earth!" Edward said in amazement. I looked at him and smiled. I had made it rain outside.

"Wow…your amazing." Said Jasper with a dazed look. I looked down again. I was so self-conscious!

We spent almost all night talking and laughing together but then Alice and Rosalie told the boy's that they needed to leave so that they could get settled in and have some girl's time.

They looked sad to leave but they didn't want the wrath from the girls. Before they left Edward came over to me and bent down and kissed me hand. I would have been beat red if I was still human.

When the shut the door behind them I looked over at Alice and Rose. They were looking at me with smug smiles on their faces.

"What!?" I said and they just looked at one another and smiled more.

"We know you like him." They said in unison. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Yeah, right." I said and turned around to sit on the couch. They sat across from me and kept smiling at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_So I hope you liked this story! Review! Review! Review! I need to know if I should keep writing this! Oh and I am going to update CollegeloveDRAMA soon but I just wanted to write about them being vampires! Just letting you know that I have a lot of pictures of the dorm, outfits and other things so check it out!_


End file.
